The Watcher
by BrazenSask
Summary: When someone close to Eternia's hero is threatened by a madman, HeMan is determined to keep her safe.
1. Watching

"Soon, my beautiful Teela. Soon we will be together. Once I remove those who would stand between us, nothing will stop me from claiming you as my own." The man speaking was shrouded in darkness, but even the dark could not eclipse the light of madness in his eyes.

In the city of Eternos:

HeMan entered the courtyard of the Royal Palace after delivering a message to King Randor. He had just returned from a fishing village near the Eternian ocean where he'd helped locate a lost fishing boat and returned the crew to their families. The grateful Mayor had asked him to deliver a message of thanks to the King for sending him to help. Now he should change back to Adam, although, truth be told, he wasn't in a big hurry to change back, since as soon as he did, he'd have to face Teela and try to explain why he'd skipped their training session.

"Oh, well, no sense delaying the inevitable." But as he did his customary check to see if anyone else was around, and he noticed someone was.

Teela was sitting on a marble bench, and quite out of character, she looked very distracted. HeMan might have thought she was daydreaming but for the troubled frown on her face. Intrigued, he approached and greeted her softly, "Hello, Teela." His soft greeting caused her to jump; she'd obviously been completely unaware of him being there. "Oh! HeMan, I didn't notice you there."

HeMan frowned slightly in concern. Teela was always alert to her surroundings. "Is there something troubling you, Teela?" He asked in tender concern. She gave him a small half-smile, "Am I that obvious? It's nothing, really. I'm just being silly." "Tell me." HeMan promoted, sitting on the bench next to her. She sighed heavily then explained, "It's just that, lately, now and then, it feels as though I'm being watched. No matter where I am, on the training field, in the city, even in the Palace, I feel eyes on me." She waved a hand dismissively, "Just an overactive imagination from fatigue, I've had a busy month training new recruits and finishing my evaluations. I just need a few days down time."

She sounded as though she was trying to convince herself more than anything, but before he could reply she asked , "Have you seen Adam today?" "No not yet, is he missing?"

Teela shook her head in defeat, "No he just missed yet another training session. I don't

know what to think about him anymore." Now HeMan was even more intrigued, this wasn't her usual anger at being stood up, "What do you mean?" Teela looked at him sadly, "I know I'm hard on Adam, and I don't mean to be. It's just that he's become such a different person than the one I grew up with. He used to be a brave, compassionate man concerned with what was going on with Eternia , and he's turned into someone I don't recognize anymore. Sometimes it feels almost like he's putting on an act, like he wants to be more responsible but feels compelled to act otherwise. At times I want to grab and shake him, and demand to know what happened to the real Adam!"

HeMan couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat, Teela seemed so sad; it was all he could do to stifle himself from telling his secret. Taking a breath, he settled for saying, "I think Adam is going through a phase, struggling with his identity. But if you still see glimpses of the old Adam, then he is still in there and I think he'll reappear one day." 'If she only knew" he thought to himself.

Teela smiled a bit more brightly, "Thanks for the talk. I'll try to be more patient with him." HeMan smiled back, " I know Adam values your friendship greatly as do I. You are a very special person Teela, don't forget that." She blushed slightly and he continued, more seriously. "Teela, these suspicions you have of being watched, if they continue, I want you to let your father know and have him contact me. I don't want to think about anything bad happening to you. It would kill me to see you hurt."

"Thanks. I know I can always count on you to help. Even if it is with my overactive imagination." He gave her a warm smile and left the courtyard.

Later, as Adam, he entered the gymnasium to find Teela stretching, and , bracing himself for a lecture he spoke up. " Uhh, Hi Teela. I'm sorry about our sparring session. I, uh, kind of forgot." Teela heaved a sigh and straightened, 'Look Adam, I know I seem uptight and disapproving with you. It's just that I know you are really a good, responsible, compassionate man and I just want to help you realize your potential. So why don't we make a deal. I'll stop being so strict and let my hair down once in a while, and you put up with my training sessions and teach me how to have some fun."

Adam was floored, and , after gaping for a moment, he stammered, "All right, deal."

After what was for once a productive session with Adam, teal decided to walk down to the marketplace. She strolled through the tables where the people of the kingdom gathered to sell their wares. Tables filled with fruits, vegetables, baked goods, pottery, jewelry, and colorful cloth filled the square. Teela smiled at the sights, feeling more relaxed than she had in days. As she stopped to examine a beautiful bolt of lace, her feeling of peace vanished.

She felt it again. The sensation of cold eyes following her every move. Tiny hairs rose on the back of her neck and goose bumps covered her flesh. She scanned the crowd with her eyes, but saw only the smiling friendly faces of the merchants and shoppers. Still, she could not shake the feeling of dread sitting in the pitt of her stomach. As her eyes swung around once more she nearly jumped out of her skin when two large eyes appeared right in front of her.

Teela cursed herself for her foolishness. It was only Orko, brandishing a bright pink flower, "Hi Teela!" "Orko, I didn't see you there, you startled me!" She smiled at him, still trying to chase the fear away. "Oops, sorry about that! But I found a whole bunch of these in a field and wanted to give you one to cheer you up!" "An Eternian Lilly! Thank you, Orko, it's lovely." Teela smiled at the little trollan, whose ears were blushing. Orko may be goofy and accident prone, but he had one of the purest hearts and gentlest souls she knew of. He always knew how to make her smile. She laughed softly and hugged him, "Thank you, you made my day a little brighter. I've got to go get ready for lunch. See you later." She waved at him and left the market.

Orko waved and floated the other way, but just as he passed a dark alley, a rough hand reached out and grabbed the shocked little wizard. Orko was thrown hard against the wall like a rag doll and then a foot was driven viciously into his little body. He barely registered a voice snarling onto his ear as he was hit again and again, "She's MINE you little freak!!" then Orko knew no more.


	2. Waiting

Man E Faces was in the marketplace for a walk, enjoying the day. He had passed Teela on the way down, who told him Orko was in the square, but so far he hadn't seen the little wizard. He was about to leave when out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone run out of an alley. Curious, he walked towards the alley the man had exited and looked in. The last thing he expected to see was his little friend lying motionless on the ground. "Orko!" he rushed over and picked him up gently, greatly relieved when he moaned a little. He used his communicator as he ran for the Palace, "Man At Arms! Meet me in the hospital wing! It's Orko, I found him unconscious in the square! I think he's been beaten."

It was a solemn scene outside the infirmary as everyone waited for news. The King, Queen, Man E, and Teela and Adam. Duncan was helping with Orko. Teela was horribly shaken, " I can't believe this. I was just with him there. Who would want to attack Orko? Sweet , harmless little Orko? If only I'd stayed with him, I could have protected him." Adam put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, you had no way of knowing there was danger anywhere near." Teela stood and bowed her head in misery, " Yes I did Adam! Right before Orko met me I felt like someone was watching me, following me. If I had listened to my instincts, Orko would have been safe." Adam opened his mouth to respond, but just then, Duncan entered the room and all focus was on him. "He'll be fine, just bruised and sore." The King asked, "Does Orko know who attacked him, Duncan?" He shook his head in frustration, "I'm afraid not sire, it happened so fast he didn't get a chance to look. Apparently, all he said was 'She's mine" whatever that means." Teela gasped and looked as though she'd be sick, "I think I know father."

Adam watched as Teela told every one of her feelings off being watched from the beginning and he watched Duncan look more and more grim. " I think it's fairly obvious you are being stalked." He frowned in anger and worry, "I'll triple the guard around the Palace, and you are to be accompanied at all times, I'll contact HeMan as well." Teela started to protest but Adam reasoned with her. "Teela, we know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but this person is obviously dangerous. This is way different that dealing with Skeletor, at least he is reasonably predictable. Whoever this guy is, someone who would beat up Orko for a simple act of affection can't be sane. Please Teela, we need to keep you safe. At the pleading look in his eyes she quietly nodded. Adam stood up and told his father, "I'll inform the tower guards and those stationed around the edges of the palace to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious." "Good Son, if we all work together, we'll find this fiend." Adam looked again at Teela and gave her shoulder one more comforting squeeze before he left, determination in his eyes.

If his friend ever truly needed HeMan, it was now.

After informing all the guards, Adam transformed and headed for the infirmary and found Teela exactly where he knew she'd be; at Orko's bedside. At the moment the two were immersed in a trollan board game. They laughed and talked cheerfully enough but even from the doorway, he could see the lines of strain and the shadow of worry and guilt in her eyes. By the Ancients it pained him to see her like this. At that moment, Orko noticed his presence, "HeMan!" "How are you feeling little buddy?" Orko puffed himself up and waved his hand dismissively, "Oh, I'm fine. I've done worse than that to myself with a backfiring spell. Besides, being here gave me an excuse to not have to clean my room." He was going out of his way to make his injuries look like nothing, and he knew it was for Teela's benefit. HeMan wondered just how many times she'd apologized to Orko for what happened to him. At this thought he locked his gaze to Teela's and felt a sharp tug at his heart as she gazed at him. "Hello Teela, can I speak to you outside?" She nodded and rose to her feet, "Of course. Orko you get some sleep and I'll have supper with you later." He turned slightly and let her out the door past him, and before he turned to follow, he shared a knowing gaze with his little friend.

He followed her out onto a nearby balcony where she stood gripping the railing. She spoke first, not turning to face him yet. " I guess Adam or father told you what happened today." It was a statement not a question. "Yes. He also said something about you blaming yourself and I hope that isn't true." She spun to face him, tears of frustration tracked her cheeks, "Of course it's my fault! I knew I was being watched but I didn't take it seriously and Orko got hurt by some madman for nothing! It should have been me in that alley… maybe I should just give myself to this person before he hurts someone else I care about." The last statement was so quiet and made with such finality that HeMan was terrified she actually meant it. In a desperate need to bring her to her senses he grabbed her shoulders in a firm, yet, gentle grip. "Teela, stop this and listen to me! You are in no way responsible for this man's actions or obsession, do you hear me?" Shaking her head she sobbed, "Why me? What does he see that makes him want me so bad? I'm nothing special." "There I have to argue. You are very special, Teela. Beautiful inside and out." She stood there staring in amazement and he found himself marveling how soft the skin on her upper arms was. Then he watched her bottom lip tremble slightly and he watched it, wondering what her lips would taste like and without thinking he closed the distance and gently touched his mouth to hers. Teela nearly gasped at the explosion of sensation. Her first real kiss and it was coming from HeMan. The strongest man in the Universe and his touch was so gentle and loving it stole her breath. After a few moments he stepped back and took a shuddering breath, "I'm sorry Teela." "What for?" "It was wrong of me to kiss you like that." "Then why did it feel so right?" He swallowed hard before responding, "It did for me too. But right now I need to concentrate on keeping you safe. Anything else will have to wait."

Not so far away, the mad glint in the man's eyes darkened and he literally shook with rage. How dare he! How dare that bastard lay his filthy hands on what was his! He would pay for that insult, and for sullying his perfect angel. He would drive him from her mind, one way or the other.


	3. Wanting

I don't own any of the MOTU characters. My imagination simply borrows them from time to time. This chapter contains lemony goodness. You've been warned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teela went about her duties the rest of that day, He-Man an ever-present shadow nearby. He was very quiet, as though he to was a little unsure of himself at the moment. She ate her supper at Orko's bedside as she promised. Every once in a while she could feel him watching her, and she was amazed at the difference. Where the gaze of her stalker chilled her to the core and felt so threatening, He-Man's gaze felt like a soft touch, a warm caress.

She kept Orko company until the hour grew late, Teela saw him yawn and stood, "It's getting late, you'd better get some sleep Orko."

He-Man spoke behind her, his deep soothing voice causing her skin to tingle, Oh, how she adored his voice. "You're both pretty tired, it's been a hard day on you both." Teela gave Orko a quick gentle hug and He-Man waited to escort Teela to her room.

To Teela's surprise, He-Man told her he would be sleeping in the guest room next to hers. She started to protest. "He-Man I appreciate the gesture, but I don't want to keep you from your home, wherever that is. Really, I'll be fine."

To her surprise he tucked his finger under her chin." I need to stay Teela. I wouldn't be able to rest at home unless I knew you were protected. Besides, home is where the people I care about are."

"And I'm one of those people?"

He cocked his head slightly to the side, "Do you really need to ask that?"

Her heart gave an odd little flip and she felt herself blush and she cursed herself for being such a ninny. "I guess not, goodnight He-Man."

Goodnight Teela."

As soon as she closed her door she released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and groaned. No way sleep would come easily tonight, her emotions had gone through a bit too much today. First sweet little Orko gets attacked for being her friend and then that kiss. Gods, what a kiss and now to know he'll be just a few feet away all night. Totally unbidden her thoughts drifted to Adam. She entered her washroom and undressed, all the while with a strange sinking feeling. By kissing He-Man, Teela felt as though she had betrayed Adam. There had never been any show of romantic intentions, but they had always been quite close, especially as kids. They had been like siblings until about a year ago, around the same time He-Man first appeared. It was a subtle change, a glance here, and a touch there. It was all pretty confusing. Her thoughts roiled as she finished washing her hair and turned off the shower. She dried herself and put on a silky chemise. She left the washroom in the process of combing her damp hair and frowned when her foot hit something. She looked down. The scream that bubbled out of her throat was an awful sound, the grief and horror tangible as she ran for the door, where her protector had thrust her door open and quickly gathered her in his arms.

"Teela! What's wrong?" He held her out a little to look at her, checking her for injuries.

Teela could barely stammer out, "Oh, Gods, he killed him…he…" The rest of the sentence dissolved into deep sobs as He-man looked into her room and saw the body of a Royal Guard lying on Teela's floor, a pool of blood under his body. Without saying a word, he picked up a sobbing Teela and took her to the next room where he alerted Man At Arms and Stratos as well as the King and Queen to the site of the murder.

After making sure Teela was safe in his room with the Queen and Battle Cat, he joined the others back in Teela's room. Duncan's mouth was set in a grim line as he looked over the victim. 'This young man was fairly new, one of Teela's trainees. A good soldier and nice man, I saw him bring Orko a deck of cards and a couple of story books earlier."

Stratos puzzled, "Why kill him, did the man stalking Teela think they were involved?"

Duncan shook his head, "No. Read this. It was attached to Hogart's body."

He-Man took the paper and read, "The man that dared to touch you is next. You are mine."

Duncan thought, "That message was directed at someone he saw with Teela, and what he saw made him furious enough to murder an innocent man in cold blood to make a point." He continued, murmuring almost to himself," Who did he see touch her?"

He-Man spoke up, 'Can I speak to you outside Duncan?"

"Hmm? Oh of course He-Man."

Once outside, He-Man confessed, "I'm the one he saw touching Teela, Duncan."

The older man lifted one eyebrow, "Just touching her?"

The hero shook his head, "Kissing her."

"I see. I take it then your feelings go beyond friendship."

"They always have, Duncan, I've just never let on before now. But when I saw her so upset and frightened, all I wanted was to drive the fear and sadness from her eyes and before I knew it, I was kissing her."

Duncan let out a slow breath, "Well, I know you'll keep her safe, just be sure she doesn't get hurt in the process, or we will have a problem. We're almost finished here, get some rest, both of you."

He-Man nodded in respect and understanding and entered the room he'd left Teela in and took in the situation. The Queen was talking to Teela, her voice warm and soothing. Battlecat was resting his massive head on Teela's lap, purring softly. In the windowsill sat Zoar, and within the bird's form, the Sorceress telepathically sending waves of warmth and reassurance to her daughter. All heads turned towards him as he came in.

"He-Man, it is late and Teela needs rest, I trust you are staying with her?"

He nodded to his mother, "I will keep her safe, that I promise you."

She nodded and softly told Teela she would see her in the morning before she left with Battlecat. He-Man looked at Teela and felt his heart tighten. She was obviously exhausted, weariness radiated off of her, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Her hair was till unbound and had dried in a riot of waves and curls, he hadn't seen her hair down since they were children. Teela caught his eyes and he realized he'd been staring. He approached her slowly. "Are you all right, Teela?"

She slumped on the bed and spoke, "I don't think I'll ever be able to cry again, "I've shed so many tears today. That poor man, he was so nice. He'd been married a little more than a year, just had a new baby. He insisted on showing baby pictures to anyone that came near him…" Her voice trailed off as she hung her head and started crying again.

"Oh, Teela. I am so sorry you have to go through all of this. Please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you cry." He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms and sat her on his lap, rocking her gently, whispering words of caring, trying anything to heal her wounded soul, "Please my love, please don't cry."

She stilled for a moment, and then pulled back and looked at him, "What did you call me?"

Those bright blue eyes searching his were far too perceptive and he knew better than to try backpedaling, "You heard me, Teela, and I meant it."

She raised a trembling hand and stroked the side of his face, letting her fingers drift down the side of his throat to his chest. He-Man swallowed convulsively and stared stupidly as one strap of her chemise fell off of her shoulder. His skin was burning where she touched him and he was suddenly all too aware of how close their bodies were.

Teela asked him, "Why didn't you tell me before you felt this way?"

"I didn't know how too, I was afraid. If you want me to leave I'll understand, but you still need protection. I could…"

She stopped his rambling with a finger on his lips, "I want nothing of the sort. I need you tonight. I need to feel something other than fear and sorrow, please."

He caught her face in his hands, "Teela, are you sure this is what you want?"

Her answer was to make the move and capture his mouth with hers. This kiss was so different than the first one. That kiss had been sweet, gentle and soft. This one was pure heat, hard and passionate. Her tongue traced his lips and he groaned, deepening the kiss in response. The taste of her was addictive, like some wild exotic spice. Her skin was hot silk, so soft and the scent of her was driving him wild. Her jasmine scented shampoo mixing with something that was all Teela. Soon their hands became more involved. Teela's tracing his muscles all over, marveling at his strength and the feel of him. He-Man gently cupped one of her breasts and lightly traced her nipple with his thumb. She arched her back and groaned, pressing herself further into his hand. She soon became aware of something hard poking at her backside from where she was on his lap. At that point clothing seemed a hindrance. His chest plate came first, then his boots. His trembling hands lifted the filmy chemise aver her head and he touched her bare breasts reverently, "You are so beautiful." She shifted and lay back upon the bed, drawing him with her. The last of the clothing was soon discarded, and he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, fingers drifting teasingly over her center before he finally pressed his hand to her core and she let out a fractured cry and bathed his hand in heat. Knowing she was ready, he nudged her thighs apart and rested himself in the cradle of her hips where he carefully and slowly entered her. The feel of him, thick and hard inside her nearly sent Teela over the edge and she thrust her hips up, breaking through her barrier. She stilled and let out a sharp hiss of pain, but he simply stopped for a moment, holding her hips still until her body adjusted to his size. When he felt some of the tension leave, He-Man began to move, slowly drawing himself out before pushing in to the hilt again and again. The pain quickly gave way to pleasure, building higher and higher, until Teela was sure she'd die from it. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and matched his rhythm urging him to go faster and deeper. She tilted her hips slightly and when he buried himself in her she screamed his name at the ecstasy pouring over her. She felt like her body was fragmenting into a million pieces, colors exploding behind her eyes as wave after wave poured over her and she felt his body clench and explode inside her a moment later. He collapsed on top of her, taking care not to crush her and the two of them lay there panting and sweaty, holding each other close.


End file.
